1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing system, and more particularly, to an image data processing system with an increased processing speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image data processing systems are used in the presentation of an on screen display (OSD) on a display so that a user can adjust the height, width, luminosity, and position of the display.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a function block diagram of a prior art image data processing system 10. The image data processing system 10 comprises a processor 12, an image memory 14, an X-axis address code register 16, a Y-axis address code register 18, an image width code register 20, an image height code register 22, an address controller 26, a display controller 28, and a display 30.
In the image data processing system 10, the processor 12 will store the X-axis position of the first pixel of the on screen display into the X-axis address code register 16, the Y-axis position of the first pixel of the on screen display into the Y-axis address code register 18, the width of the on screen display into the image width code register 20, and the height of the on screen display into the image height code register 22. The processor 12 uses the address controller 26 to store 16-bit color codes for each pixel of the on screen display into the image memory 14. The address controller 26 stores each color code output from the processor 12 into a predetermined address of the image memory 14 according to the information from the X-axis address code register 16, the Y-axis address code register 18, the image width code register 20, and the image height code register 22.
A multiplexer 24 comprises two input ports 32, 34 and an output port 36. The two input ports 32, 34 are electrically connected to an output port 38 of the image memory 14 and an external image input port 40. The output port 36 of the multiplexer 24 is electrically connected to an input port 42 of the display 30. The external image input port 40 is used to input an external image so that the display 30 will display an image from an external device (not shown), and the display controller 28 can control the on screen display via the multiplexer 24 so that both the on screen display and the external image overlap when shown on the display 30.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a layout map showing the relation between the display 30 and the image memory 14. A plurality of color codes is stored in the image memory 14, and these color codes can be thought of as arrayed in a matrix. The pixels of the display 30 are also arrayed as a matrix. The color codes in the image memory 14 map onto the pixels in the display 30. For example, the image memory 14 is a 16-megabit synchronous dynamic random access memory (16 M-bit SDRAM), and the display 30 has an SVGA resolution (800xc3x97600), as the shown in FIG. 2. Each horizontal line of the display 30 has 800 pixels, which maps to four rows in the SDRAM 14 as each row has 256 storage cells. For example, the (X, Y) coordinates (0, 0), (256, 0), (512, 0), (768, 0), (0, 1), and (256, 1) of the display 30 map to the SDRAM (Row, Col) addresses (0, 0), (1, 0), (2, 0), (3, 0), (4, 0), and (5, 0), respectively. Because the four rows of the synchronous dynamic random access memory 14 have a total of 1024 storage cells, the resolution of the display 30 can be raised to an XGA resolution of 1024xc3x97768.
Since the image data processing system 10 has only one kind of drawing mode, it will handle each pixel of the on screen display separately. The image data processing speed is thus very slow, and the image data is quite big.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide an image data processing system that has many kinds of drawing modes. This can increase the image data processing speed and decrease the amount of image data to solve the above mentioned problems.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides an image data processing system. The image data processing system has M color code registers for storing a plurality of color codes, a first multiplexer electrically connected to every output port of the M color code registers, and a processor for storing M color codes in the M color code registers. The first multiplexer has a control port for inputting an N-bit image code. The first multiplexer chooses one of the outputs of the M color code registers as its output according to the N-bit image code. The processor periodically transmits a plurality of N-bit image codes to the control port of the first multiplexer so that the first multiplexer periodically chooses one of the color codes stored in the M color code registers as its output according to one of the N-bit image codes.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the image data processing system has different kinds of drawing modes, which increases the image data processing speed and decreases the amount of image data.
These and other objective and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.